Run
by dinolove453
Summary: Crossover Fic: Eragon, Gregor the Overlander: When Nathan and Daley find ten mysterious eggs in the forest, they're lives are turned upside down just as unknown figures riding bats appear on the island. 3rd and 4th Genres: Romance, Tragedy
1. Six Months

Run

Summary: Crossover fic: Flight 29 Down, Eragon, Gregor the Overlander: The survivors of Flight 29 Down thought their lives couldn't get weirder. But then they stumble across a nest of giant eggs, and large bats with riders come. Just as things were returning to normal, all of them are swept into another world… Third and Forth Genres: Romance/Tragedy

A/N: Okay, so this idea came to me when I was reading F29DWN FF, listening to Eragon trailer music, and also looking up when the next Underland Chronicle was coming out. I have no plan, nor any idea what's going to happen. This is the first time I've ever just free wrote with no plan, so bear with me! Also, you really don't have to have read Gregor the Overlander, or even read Eragon to read this- everything is basically explained.

Ch. 1 Six Months

"I can _not_ believe that we've been her for SIX MONTHS!" Taylor screamed, walking up to the group in a sense of fury.

"I can," Jackson laughed, shaking his head, "Time seems to have slowed some."

"At least we have plenty of food!" Lex said.

"Thanks to your garden," Daley smiled at her step brother, giving him a large hug. Taylor grumbled and sat down as far away from Jackson as possible, and Melissa came walking up then.

"Hey everyone," she laughed, "happy six months."

"Happy?" Nathan laughed, "You can't be serious."

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" Melissa laughed, sitting down next to Jackson. You could see the faint hint of a smile before Jackson's face returned to its usual smirk/scowl.

Nathan sighed and stood up, "Yes, of course I have. Now, I'm going to go get firewood. Who wants to come?" he asked.

"I'll come!" Daley stood up quicker than anyone had ever thought possible. Nathan smiled sheepishly at her. Daley walked over to Nathan, and they were just about to leave when Jackson shook his head sadly.

"I can't let you _both_ go without supervision, or else we might not get firewood until our year anniversary!" Jackson laughed.

"Well, you're not the leader anymore, _I_ am, so ha," Daley laughed, took Nathan's hand in her own, and walked away. As soon as they were deep into the forest, everyone in the group laughed hysterically.

"Now that was entertaining," Melissa giggled. Lex nodded.

"However, will you ever give them a break, Jackson? Seriously, just because they're normal teenagers…" Lex began.

Everyone laughed loudly at that before Lex could continue.

"Doesn't mean you can't trust them… wait, I take it back," Lex giggled. Everyone laughed hysterically then.

F29DWNEEEGTO

In the magical land of Alagaësia, the Varden had not yet managed to overthrow the evil leader, Galbatorix. The Varden were a group of rebels bent on destroying the king. He was a twisted Dragon Rider, the last known Rider from the first generation.

But there was a Second.

Eragon, a young farm boy from the town of Carvahall, had stumbled across an odd blue stone. And the stone hatched into a dragon chick. Now that dragon, named Saphira, and Eragon were the first of the Second generation of Dragon Riders, and provided an inkling of hope for the Varden. However, there was one other of that Generation, an older boy named Murtagh, and his dragon Thorn. They were on the side of Galbatorix.

Things were going badly for the Varden, especially since Oromis and Glaedr- the secret, ancient Riders who had escaped Galbatorix- had died.

The Varden needed another Rider, or else their resistance would be crumbled. Everything hung on a third dragon egg, which remained unhatched in Galbatorix's care.

Now Eragon was no longer a farm boy, but nearly a man who needed some form of help. He was no longer human in appearance, but elf. He was half human, half elf, and needed help.

Little did the Varden know that help, and ten dragon eggs, were in another world. They were in our world, on a little nearly-deserted island.

And when _all_ of their destined riders touched the eggs, they would return to Alagaësia.

F29DWNEEEGTO

"Well, wish us luck, Vikus," Luxa, a pale-skinned Underlander, said to her Grandfather. She looked to be about fourteen.

"All the luck in the world," the pale-skinned, older Underlander, nodded at Luxa and her two companions. They were another pale-skinned Underlander who was in his twenties, and a tan-skinned Overlander who was also fourteen.

"Well, come on Howard, Gregor! Let us get Ares, Aurora and Nike!" Luxa laughed. The trio ran over to a large cavern, where three huge bats were hanging down. The largest was pitch black, the second largest black and gold striped, and the third largest (for she was not small at all) was gold. All three swooped down from their perches as the three humans jumped up. The Overlander landed on the black bat, the Underlander on the striped bat, and Luxa on the gold bat.

The Overlander, named Gregor, and his bond Ares nodded at Luxa and her bond Aurora. Nike and Howard, Nike being the bat, nodded at them as well.

"Time to go to the Uncharted lands!" all three laughed, and flew off into the lands of the Underland that had not been explored by humans.

F29DWNEEEGTO

Nathan and Daley ran, hand in hand, deeper into the jungle. They were as far as they would let themselves go before they stopped running, and started looking for firewood.

"That was fun," Daley laughed, "Seriously."

"Well, I was just worried that they would try to make one of us do something else," Nathan shrugged, and then leaned in and kissed Daley softly. She smiled and deepened the kiss, before breaking away.

"Maybe we should actually get some firewood," Daley sighed. Nathan nodded, traced her cheek, and then turned to the wood around them.

As their search went on, the two went deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally, Daley noticed that they were nearly lost.

"Nathan, maybe we should stop here. Not to _mention_ the fact that no one's been here before, we might get lost," Daley pointed out.

"You're probably right," Nathan nodded, "We'll double back and look for more firewood, I think we have enough though."

Daley nodded, and just as they were about to continue walking back something caught her eye. Daley spun around, put down her firewood, and walked over to the unknown object.

Or objects, in this case.

Daley gasped when she saw them clearly. They were ten _giant_ eggs, each a different color. They were yellow, purple, orange, white, pink, aqua, brown, gray, sky blue, and lime green in color. Daley was shaking as she sat down, looking at them all in awe. Nathan noticed that Daley hadn't followed him instantly, and went back to where Daley was. He stumbled the ground when he saw the eggs.

"What… what do you think they are?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea, but there are ten of them. They're beautiful looking, though," Daley murmured. Nathan nodded.

"Well, they're obviously eggs, but… for what? I don't think we should eat them," Nathan nodded.

"Well, _obviously_ we shouldn't eat them!" Daley laughed.

"I don't think we could," Nathan observed after picking up the gray egg, "they're extremely hard."

"Why are you even _touching_ it???" Daley gasped.

"Well, you try. My hands aren't burning off, are they?" Nathan smirked, "Pick up the one that calls to you the most."

Daley nodded, and picked up the yellow one. It felt heavy, but not too heavy, in her hands. She stared at the egg, running her hand over its smooth surface, while trying to figure out what it was. She banged her fist on it, but the egg just made a clear note and did not crack. Daley sat back, puzzled.

"Well, we should take them all back to camp," Nathan sighed, "I don't think they have a mom, or else we would have been attacked by some huge thing by now."

"True," Daley nodded, "But how are we going to carry all of these things?"

Nathan smirked, "I always come prepared," and he took out three backpacks.

"I owe you one," Daley smiled and kissed Nathan softly. Nathan smiled into the kiss before going back to the eggs.

1, 228 Words Um… I think I know what happens in the next chapter… LOL


	2. Hatchlings

Ch. 2 Hatchlings

AN: Sorry, no Gregor the Overlander in this chapter. They come back soon, though!

When they returned to camp, obviously everyone was irritated at them for bringing eggs and not firewood. But all were curious about the eggs, nonetheless.

"Just touch the egg that calls to you, I think," Nathan sighed, "I don't know why…"

Everyone laughed at that. Melissa chose the purple egg, Jackson the aqua egg, Taylor the pink egg, Eric the orange egg, and Lex chose the white egg.

"Well, these three eggs can be set aside, I guess," Nathan shrugged and moved them over to a small pit that he had dug.

Daley continued to stare at her egg, running her fingers along its white lines. These lines, almost like veins, were hardly visible against the bright yellow that made up the bulk of the egg. Daley felt chills roll up her spine as she touched the egg.

_It's almost like destiny. But what kind of egg would be destined to be with me? Or, more likely, the creature inside of it? _Daley continued to ponder this, even later that night when she went to sleep, the egg beside her.

F29DWNEEEGTO

In the middle of the night, Daley woke up to a loud, annoying chirping. All the girls in the tent besides her were still asleep. Daley sighed and opened her eyes, just to be staring into another pair of eyes. Except these eyes were big and yellow.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Daley screamed, jumping back. The little creature was small, yellow, and strange looking. It had wings, four limbs, and a tail. Its hide was scaly. The little beast let out a chirp, staring up at Daley innocently.

"Uhh, Daley, what's wrong?" asked Melissa.

"Um… Nothing! Go back to sleep!" Daley called. Melissa sighed and Taylor began to snore again.

"What are you?" Daley whispered, staring at the little creature. Suddenly, she saw the remains of the egg lying around the creature.

"Oh, you're one of the things in the eggs! That makes sense," Daley nodded. Her heart was melted as the little creature walked up to her, its wide eyes staring into hers intently.

"Well, you _are_ kind of cute," Daley smiled at the hatchling, and reached out to pet the creature. The second her right hand touched the animal's head, a sharp, searing pain shot up her arm. Daley gasped and clutched her arm as the little animal curled up into her arms.

_What is this????_ Daley thought as the pain subsided. She looked at her palm, and observed a silvery mark that resembled the creature a little.

"What _are_ you?" Daley asked. The creature coughed, releasing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Oh my God!" Daley gasped, realizing what the creature was, "You're… you're… you're a _dragon_, aren't you?"

The little dragon chirped and fell asleep in Daley's arms. However, Daley did not sleep for the rest of the night.

F29DWNEEEGTO

Daley had done a good job of hiding the chick from the others AND pretending to be asleep, until finally everyone was outside. Daley got up then, and saw the chick was awake as well.

"Well, little dragon, I suppose you're staying with me then?" Daley smirked. The dragon peeped loudly and jumped onto Daley's shoulder. For a second, Daley was in pain due to the dragon's tiny claws digging into her shoulder, but the animal eased its grip soon enough.

"You probably need a name," Daley sighed, "Even though… it's probably not a good idea to keep you…" but Daley had already fallen in love with the strange creature.

"I'll name you after everyone has seen you, and knows that you're here," Daley decided, "and after I find out what your gender is."

The dragon peeped as the tent flap moved slightly. Daley looked up, as did the dragon.

"Hey Daley, I know you're awake, it's time for breakfa-AAHH!" Nathan pointed in surprise at the dragon.

"I know, I know- it hatched last night from the yellow egg," Daley sighed.

"But… b-but… what _is_ that thing?" Nathan asked.

"A dragon," Daley nodded.

"A _dragon_?" Nathan shook his head in disbelief, but stopped shaking and stared as the dragon released a puff of smoke.

"Okay, so it is a dragon. But that means…" Nathan gaped at Daley.

"The rest of them are dragons, too," Daley stared at Nathan.

"Oh my God…" Nathan sighed.

F29DWNEEEGTO

In Alagaësia, Galbatorix was awoken from his slumber by a strange knowledge entering his mind. As was Eragon, Murtagh, Arya the elf, Saphira, Thorn, Shruikan (Galbatorix's dragon), and even the green dragon stirred within its egg.

Eragon ran down the corridors in Farthen Dûr to where the leader of the Varden, Lady Nasuada, was.

"Lady Nasuada!" he gasped, panting against her door frame.

"What is it, Eragon?" Nasuada looked up.

"There has been… a rift… something has happened," Eragon gasped, "I think… I think a dragon has hatched somewhere!"

"You don't think the green dragon has hatched? Oh no, that means we don't stand a chance!" Nasuada gasped.

"No, no, not the green dragon. The presence is to far away, practically in another world," Eragon shook his head.

"Well then… where do you think…?" Nasuada asked.

"No clue," Eragon sighed as Saphira breached her large, sapphire-blue head into the room through a hole in the wall made for that purpose.

_The dragon indeed comes from another world. Just as Galbatorix was about to kill off all the dragons, thirteen dragon eggs were saved. Ten of them had to be magically sent to another world, because Galbatorix was only going to keep three dragon eggs. These ten eggs were sent to this other world, and the dragon-rider spell traveled with them. Their riders must have found them_, Saphira sighed, communicating with the two through her mind, _and we must wait for these new riders until each one of the ten eggs have hatched. Then, and only then, will they return to Alagaësia. _

Nasuada and Eragon gaped at each other, but were new to this information.

"Well then," Nasuada regained her composure, "We must await these dragons' return."

And with that, Eragon nodded and left the chambers.

F29DWNEEEGTO

Daley stared at her yellow dragon. The chick was curled up in her arms, sleeping. Everyone was staring at the pair, as well as the silvery mark on Daley's palm.

"Well, I have an idea of what this is," Melissa said after a while. Everyone stared at her.

"But… I mean… it's probably not…" Melissa shook her head sadly, "The only thing I can think of is the _Eragon_ book series, but… that's not real."

Nathan jumped up in shock, "But you're _right_, Mel! That's the Gedwëy Ignasia! Of course!" then Nathan slapped his hand to his forehead, "Daley's a dragon rider!"

Daley held the yellow dragon closer to her, "But… how can we be…"

"I don't know," Nathan sighed, "but that's the only explanation that _I_ can come up with," then Nathan looked at Daley intently, "if you really are a dragon rider, then let's put it to the test," Nathan nodded at Melissa, "Put out the fire."

Melissa sighed and put out the fire with her feet. Daley gaped at Nathan.

"Now, say _brisingr _at the fire pit," Nathan held Daley's hand.

Daley sighed, "_Brisingr_," and just like that, fire appeared in the pit. Daley was gasping for breath.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy!" Nathan sighed, catching Daley just as she was about to fall. Daley calmed, staring at the fire.

"You're a dragon rider. This is so…" Nathan sighed.

"Weird?" Daley stared up at him.

"That sums it up," Nathan nodded.

"Does that mean that we're _all_ going to be dragon riders?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe," Nathan sighed, "Depends on if the rest of the eggs hatch for us."

And at that moment, from the shelter and the tent a bunch of loud chirps were clearly heard. Everyone stared at each other in shock as Daley pet her dragon, smirking.

(1, 316 Words) Dun dun dun!


End file.
